


Run This Town

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: AU, Chicago Fire - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, Highschool CF, Stellaride, brettsey, theyre in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Brettsey/Stellaride High School AUSylvie and Matt are new students sophomore year. Watch how they navigate being the new kids as they discover new and old friends.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an epiphany... a high school AU. The best writers are often those who write from experience, and myself being a high school student, it seems like a great idea. The timeline and age gaps don’t really exist, and some events will be a little twisted. For the sake of this story, all the characters are the same age unless I specify otherwise. Also note that I want to figure out a way to put in Herrmann, Boden, and Mouch, and I will. For know all we will know is Boden as Stella’s uncle. But I promise we will see Mouch and Herrmann as the story goes on. And possibly characters from other One Chicago shows.

Starting a new school was scary. Especially when it was your sophomore year of high school. The halls packed with teenagers stuffing their books into the cramped lockers, and rushing off to the next class. It was a bit overwhelming to those not used to that level of chaos.

Sylvie sat in the main office of her new high school. Her hands nervously fiddling with her grandmother's ring on her finger, and her legs bouncing lightly.

After her dad got laid off last year, her family had a hard time finding money, and he ultimately ended up taking a job in Chicago. For a small town family, she was accustomed to knowing everyone around her, but this was totally different. Chicago was huge, the tall building, the cramped apartments, and the busy streets. Everything felt so different and overwhelming. 

The high school she went to back in Indiana had 10 kids in her graduating class, and now she is joining a school with over 400. 

She sat in the silence, until the face of a boy, about her age appeared, dressed in jeans and a crew neck sweatshirt, and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked just as flabbergasted as she felt. 

———

Matt wasn’t new to the large high school life. He’d attended a large Catholic school for over 10 years. He was used to the uniform chaos, and the dress polos. 

After his parents got divorced last year, in order for them to maintain a good custody situation, he would have to switch schools. 

Matt was upset. He really liked his old school, he was a star player on the football team, and had a solid group of friends. And now he was having to start all over again.

His sister had left for college last year, so it was just him now. He was with his dad every other week, and his mom the others. Sure he was happy the yelling would stop, but he still heard plenty over the phone.

He walked up to the large school, a long row of stairs steps leading to the entrance. He asked a stray teacher where to go if he was new, and getting a tour of the school. They nodded to an office in the corner. 

Matt brushed his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans, and walked into the office. He was surprised to see that there was someone else in there too.

The girl looked his age, long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was sitting nervously in the corner chair, he assumed she was probably new as well. The nervous feeling seemed mutual.

The girl looked over at him, smiled tightly, “are you new as well?”

Matt nodded, “Matt Casey.”

She smiled back, holding out her hand, “Sylvie Brett.”

Matt reciprocated the hand shake, and sat down in the chair next to her, “good to meet you.”

———

The school counselors took them on a tour of the school. The high school itself was massive. There were 8 hallways, all lined with rows of lockers, and doors to classrooms.

School wasn’t supposed to start until the beginning of next week, but they were getting the tour early. 

Sylvie and Matt walked alongside each other, listening intently to any advice the administrators gave. 

When it came time for them to get their lockers, Mrs. Brown, the head counselor and main office worker, showed Sylvie to hers, and funnily Matt’s was right next to hers.

It took Matt a bit of time to unlock the lock, his sweaty palms making the piece of metal slip from his hands easily. 

Mrs. Brown pointed them to a few other teachers' classrooms before turning them loose on their own.

“And if you have any questions, feel free to reach out. It’s our mission to make sure you feel welcomed.”

Sylvie smiled and Matt nodded. He’d seen that speech before. It was basically the school saying, ‘here you go, now if you fail, it won’t be on us.’

Sylvie walked back to her locker, and Matt followed. They hadn’t said much to each other besides the occasional snigger about the classroom size. Sylvie began to unpack her notebooks from her backpack, and Matt watched from the corner of her eye.

She had all her notebooks labeled with what class they were for, and she had pens and pencils in special pouches for different occasions. She was much more organized than anyone he’d ever seen. 

“You always keep everything organized like that?” Matt asks Sylvie.

Sylvie looks over at him, laughing lightly, “yeah I guess. Might be OCD or something.”

Matt smiles at his peer, “So Sylvie, you from around here?”

Sylvie sets her final notebook on her locker shelf and turns back to Matt, “Born here, moved to Fowlerton, Indiana when I was 6.”

Matt puzzles, he knows a little about Indiana from growing up in the state next to it, but he’s never heard of her city before, “I’ve never heard of it before.”

Sylvie smirks, it’s expected, “it’s just a bunch of corn farms, really a small town. Though I went to kindergarten here in Chicago.”

Matt nods. 

“You grow up here?” Sylvie asks Matt.

“Yeah. But my parents got divorced last year, so I had to switch schools,” Matt explains as he picks up his backpack, hanging it over his shoulder.

“That sucks, I’m sorry,” Sylvie says sympathetically.

Matt brushes it off, “no it’s a good thing.”

Sylvie eyes him again, her blue eyes meeting his, “I guess I’ll see you around, Matt.”

Matt smiles as she walks out the front doors, and hops into a truck, he assumes is her dad’s.

Maybe this new school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

———

Sylvie laced up her brown boots, stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled a few loose strands out of her braid, and took a deep breath. This was the day things changed.

She grabbed her bag from the corner of her room. Her room wasn’t finished yet. There were still boxes scattered around, and bags still yet to be opened. 

Walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. She felt the nerves. Her nervous habit of fiddling with her jewelry was surmounting itself. 

As she stepped into the kitchen, her mom smiled at her. “Ready for your first day?”

Sylvie smiled shakily, “yeah.”

“That didn’t sound so sure,” Liz Brett replied.

Her mother had the ability to read her like a book, “yeah I guess. I’m a bit nervous, but also excited.”

“Now that sounds like my Sylvie,” her mom commented as she pulled her in for a hug. 

Next thing she knew, the patting feet of her little brother came into the kitchen, spring in his step. “Guess what, Sylvie?”

“What?” Sylvie asked her little brother, as he climbed up to the kitchen table.

“Dad told me that when we get picked up from school that he will take us for ice cream,” Sam explained.

Her little brother's antics never ceased to make her smile, he could brighten any room, “sounds good.”

“Alright kiddos, time for school,” their dad called as he stepped into the room, dressed in his dress shirt and slacks— much different than the normal jeans and flannel shirts they were used to wearing.

“Alright, daddy,” Sam said as he pulled Sylvie’s hand alongside him. Sylvie grabbed her backpack and her guitar, not entirely sure what the day would hold.

———

Matt took a deep breath, and hopped out of his truck. This was the first time he drove himself to school. Matt had just gotten his restricted, and was able to drive himself and one friend. He’d snuck out before his mom could cause a fuss, and drove to school.

He wasn’t used to the parking lot being so crowded. Students hanging out in other student’s cars. A group of guys were seated in the bed of a truck together, smoking cigarettes and blasting music. 

Matt was a Catholic. Not a devout one, but one nonetheless. He didn’t smoke, he’d drank a few sips of alcohol in his life, but he didn’t want to be associated with that crowd. 

His dad would always tell him to quit being such a wuss. His dad loved to pick on him, to find anything wrong with him. Matt was used to it, Gregory Casey was not someone to mess with. 

Matt walked up to the school, and he struggled to find his way around the halls. After a bit of pushing and shoving, he finally got to his locker.

He grabbed his chemistry book, and a few pens. Chemistry wasn’t going to be his best subject, but he’d heard good things about their teacher, Mrs. Boden.

———

Sylvie stashed her backpack away in her locker, and set her guitar case down the hall on the sports shelves. Her first class was chemistry, she enjoyed sciences. She’d flown through biology the year before, and was a decent mathematician. 

Eyeing the floor as she walked, it wasn’t her normal thing to walk with her head down. But she really didn’t feel like being noticed more than she had to today. Today was all about getting into the rhythm of this new school. 

She walked into the chem lab, and set her stuff down at the front section of tables. She pulled out her scrap notebook as she sat down, and pulled out her favorite pen. 

Sylvie didn’t admit it to most people, but when she was nervous, she wrote songs. Most of them were just simple bridges or melody’s, but some she finished. And now especially, she had verses flowing freely from her imagination.

She sat in silence as more people clambered into the classroom. She watched as Matt walked into the room, setting his books down in the seat behind her. He smiled warmly at her, it was good to see a familiar face.

“Sylvie?!” 

Sylvie looked up, confused at who would already be exclaiming her name. It was only the first day after all.

“Oh my god,” Sylvie said as her eyes made contact with this person. It had been so long since they had seen each other, she barely recognized her. It was Stella, her best friend from kindergarten. 

“Is it really you?” Stella asked, shocked at the appearance of her old friend. “What are you doing back in Chicago?”

Sylvie smiled, and engulfed Stella in a hug, “my family moved here.”

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Stella exclaimed, pulling back to get a good once over of her friend, “I haven’t heard from you since all those years ago.”

Sylvie shrugged, “yeah. I left Chicago, and never looked back I guess. Until now that is.”

“Mind if I take this seat?” Stella asked as she sat her books down at the spot next to Sylvie.

“Go ahead,” Sylvie said as she quickly closed her notebook, “we’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

———

Matt didn’t exactly know what was happening. He didn’t intend to be eavesdropping on Sylvie’s conversation, but since she was the only one he knew here, he couldn’t help it. 

Chemistry ended up being a good class. That girl, Stella, that Sylvie was friends with, was already really close with the teacher. It was a bit strange. 

Nobody sat next to him, and once the bell rang he was kinda happy he wouldn’t have to be sharing all about himself with someone new.

But that was quickly proven wrong as a jock, dressed in leather stumbled in a few minutes after the first bell. The only seat available was the one next to Matt, so it looks like he wasn’t going to be alone after all.

The guy's name was Kelly. Matt had never heard that name as a guy before, but he was cool. Kelly wasn’t a bad kid, but he seemed like a slacker.

Matt made small talk with Kelly the majority of class, and then headed off to English.

English wasn’t Matt’s strong subject. The teacher seemed like the classic English teacher. His name was Mr. Fleming. Most of the class was spent discussing what was ahead for the year. A lot of it seemed like reading that he wouldn’t enjoy, but the class didn’t seem so hard overall.

His next class was gym. The gym course was separated by boys and girls. Kelly was in that class, but he was busy hanging out with these guys, Capp and Tony. 

“Hey, you new here?” A guy asks as he smirks at Matt.

“Yeah,” Matt states.

“Well I’m Joe, and this is Otis,” Joe, the built Latino explained.

“Matt… Casey,” Matt said as he close-lipped smiled at the guys.

“Just so you know, my name is Brian, not Otis,” the other guy said.

Matt puzzled his look, “then why be called Otis?”

“Cause he got stuck in the school elevator 3 times last year.” Joe joked as he patted his buddy on the shoulder.

The gym class was fun. Joe and Otis were great guys, Matt was making fast friends with them. Kelly joined them later as they started with a game of pickup basketball. 

Kelly teamed up with Matt. They worked really well together, and made a good team. Matt was still a bit introverted, but the guys he’d met so far were pretty good.

———

Matt paced nervously down the rows of lunch tables, none of which seemed welcome for him to sit at. His brown paper bag, crinkled in his hand. 

He walked past row after row. Girls laughing and pointing at the guys sitting across from them, and probably the group of football players sniggering at each other.

Before he got to the one empty table, someone flagged him down.

“Hey, Matt.”

Matt turned around, being faced with Sylvie’s bright smile. “We have an extra seat over here.”

He looked at the crowd of who she was sitting with, Stella who he met in chem, Kelly who looked to be more interested in Stella than what was happening around them, Joe and Otis discussing a meme on their phones, Emily who he had heard rattle off a strange fact in English, and Sylvie.

“Uh sure,” Matt said, as he sat down next to Sylvie.

“You’re new too?” Stella asks him.

“Yeah,” Matt replies, he doesn’t know how many times he’s been asked that today.

“We met before school started,” Sylvie states as she looks at Matt.

Matt nods and takes a bite from his sandwich, “so how do you two know each other?”

Sylvie smiles, “she was my best friend from kindergarten.”

Stella nods back, “but when she got adopted, she left me to fend for myself.”

Matt looks at Sylvie. He hadn’t realized she was adopted, but they’d barely talked since the tour, and weren’t close. “Oh, that’s cool.”

“Yeah, crazy how fate brings people together,” Sylvie comments as she pops another grape into her mouth.

———

The week went by fast. Matt was getting accustomed to his classes and teachers. 

He still wasn’t super fond of being the new kid, but it was getting better.

He’d started hanging out with Sylvie more. After she pulled him into their lunch table on the first day, he’d started taking the seats next to hers. 

They’d done a group project in history class together, about manifest destiny. 

He’d gotten to learn more about her, and it just made him more fond of her. She was incredibly smart, much smarter than him. But she was also humble, more humble than he’d ever met in a person.

Sylvie gave him her number, and they texted back and forth a few times, checking in about each other’s day. 

Matt had gotten hooked up with the head football coach. The team was already selected, and in game preparation, but the coach said it was cool if he trained with them, and got caught up for next season.

He’d gone to a few of the practices. Kelly and Joe were both on the team. Kelly was the 2nd string quarterback, and Joe was a linebacker. He’d gotten closer with both of them, and even hung out at Kelly’s house after practice on Friday.

“So you and Stella?” Matt asks Kelly, he’d been watching her from a distance all week, and Matt had to know what was going on between them two. 

“What about Stella?” Kelly asks, his head immediately popped up at the mention of Stella’s name.

“What’s the deal with you two?” Matt asks.

“I may have asked her out last year, and she said no,” Kelly explains as he squirts some water in his mouth.

Matt shuddered to believe that, “really?”

“Yeah, she was dating this stoner last year, and he ended up getting expelled,” Kelly explains as he leans back in his chair on the front porch of his place, “I don’t know man.’’

“She seems like a great girl, maybe you should hit that,” Matt says, as he shrugs at Kelly.

“I don’t think she feels that way,” Kelly states, “though what do i know?”

\------

Sylvie was finally accustomed to the new life. She remembered Chicago from being a kid, but it had been a long time since she’d actually been around the city. As a kid she grew up in foster care all around Illinois. She was with this one family for her kindergarten year, that’s when she met Stella. Sylvie doesn’t remember much about the homes back then, but she did remember one time she had Stella over to her foster house during her birthday.

She ended up having a lot of classes with Joe and Otis. They were great friends to her already, and school had only been going a few months. She ate lunch with Stella, Kelly, and Matt everyday. Her and Matt had gotten a lot closer. As the only two new kids, they confided in each other a bit more often. 

Last week had started out great, she’d aced her algebra test, with Emily’s help on the study guide of course, she’d gotten into a good group of friends, and was excited for the english project next week.

But then out of nowhere, her mom says she has to leave. Sylvie didn’t understand what that meant, or why she had to leave. Her mom said she had to go back to Fowlerton for a few weeks to help out. That left Sylvie and her brother home alone a lot, and a lot of responsibility she had to do. 

Her little brother was only in the 3rd grade, and she couldn’t drive yet. Their dad took them to school, Sylvie and Sam walked home together after. 

It wasn’t that she couldn’t handle her mom not being around, but she hated the thought of history repeating itself. It had almost been 10 years since her adoption. The best 10 years of her life.

She was a part of a loving family, she had a brother, a dad and a mom. Back home she spent almost everyday at her grandparents farm. 

Now when she wasn’t at home, because sitting in her room looking at the boxes she had still yet to unpack, she would walk to the park, and sit and play her guitar. It was freedom for her, the way her fingers plucked the strings and tapped the fingerboard. She’d always secretly wanted to play for a band, or maybe make her own album, but that was crazy coming from a 15 year old. 

Sylvies hand quietly strummed the strings, and hummed a tune she’d been working on for a few weeks. She didn’t realize it until the person cleared their voice, that she wasn’t alone in the park.

Matt’s eyes cleared to Sylvie’s, “Sylvie?-- What’s wrong?”

Sylvie sniffles back her tears, “no, no, it’s fine, I’m fine.”

Matt moves closer, and sits down on the bench next to her, “i know we just met, but you’re one of my best friends. You can tell me what’s wrong.”

Sylvie looks over at him, “everything’s just so screwed up.”

Matt sighs, he knows that feeling, “is it about school?”

Sylvie shakes her head, “no, school is going fine. It’s at home. My mom left last week and my dad won’t tell me when she’s coming back or if she’s okay.”

Matt watches as a stray tear falls down her cheek, “I’m sorry Sylvie. If there’s anything I can do—“

“No you don’t need to get dragged in. I’m sure you have enough problems of your own.” Sylvie interrupts.

Matt nods, “I’m here. Whatever you need.”

Sylvie looks at Matt, maybe the first time she’d looked at him that way, “you ever feel like life just has it out for you?”

Matt knows that feeling, “yeah I know how that feels.”

“It’s just we were finally getting adjusted to things in Chicago. And my grandparents were gonna come up for my 10 year gotcha day, and it’s just a lot.” Sylvie says.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, maybe I can do some extra work on our project. It might give you some more free time,” Matt suggests. He’s not sure what he can do.

Sylvie shifts her posturing, “maybe you could come to my place. That way my brother could have someone to play basketball with, and we can work on the project together.”

Matt nods and smiles, “sounds good.”

———

They’d spent a lot of time together the last few weeks. And on the plus side they’d gotten an A on their project. 

This Halloween Stella was hosting a Halloween party at her Aunt and Uncle’s house. Her uncle was a firefighter, and her Aunt was the chemistry teacher.

Sylvie hadn’t asked yet, but she did wonder how Stella’s parents died. She remembered them from all those years ago, but she didn’t feel ready to ask.

Matt had swung by and picked Sylvie up after she had taken her brother around their neighborhood. 

“I hope no one dressed as a clown,” Sylvie breaks as she hops in the passenger seat of his truck.

Matt puzzles at his friend, “you got a thing against clowns?”

“I hate them,  _ hate, _ ” Sylvie says as she shivers lightly, “they’re creepy and hella scary.”

Matt can’t suppress his laugh, “really?”

“Yes really,” Sylvie says as she swats his arm.

“Guess if Kelly dresses as the joker you’ll be out,” Matt jokes.

Sylvie rolls her eyes, “or I’ll just send Stella on him.”

Matt laughs, “how long do you think it’ll be before they admit their feelings for each other.”

Sylvie shrugs, “I don’t know. I think it’s obvious to everyone but them.”

Matt nods, “yeah. Wanna bet?”

Sylvie squints at him, “how much do you wanna put on it?”

“$20 and a free burger and milkshake,” Matt states.

Sylvie holds out her hand and Matt shakes in agreement, “it’s on Brett.”


	2. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella hosts a Halloween party, and what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so fun to write. I hope you are enjoying. I’ve been slammed recently, so one chapter a week might be the goal. My spring break is coming, so I’ll be stocking up on writings for you all.

Stella scurried around her Aunt and Uncle’s house. She’d been living with them almost 3 years. At first she’d stayed with her mom’s sister, but then Uncle Wallace and Aunt Donna took her because their home was more secure. 

Her parents had died in a car accident 3 years ago. The car had come out of nowhere and hit them head on. Stella being an only child was devastated. She didn’t know how to carry on life without them, but it was getting better. And her aunt and uncle were great help.

She’d hosted this halloween party the last 2 years in a row. It consisted of costumes, fake blood, smoke bombs, dry ice, all the fun halloween works. The party was huge the first few years, and this year it was still big, but more inclusive being just her close friends. 

Stella had been elated when Sylvie came back. She remembered all the fun memories they had back in kindergarten. It had been so long ago, and things had changed for both of them, but it was nice to be together again. 

At the first knock on the door, it was Emily. 

“Hey girl,” Stella said as Emily gave her a hug. 

Stella stood back to admire the pirate costume, the girl’s were going as pirates and the boys were going as sailors, a group idea Otis had come up with, “argh matey.”

Emily laughed, “anybody else here?”

“No not yet,” Stella explained. “I just finished setting up.”

“Okay cool,” Emily says.

Emily had always been the shy girl in elementary school and junior high. But she definitely wasn’t an introvert. She was very extroverted, just around the people she was closest to. She was known for being smart, primarily in science and math, but to her friends she was known as the crazy one.

Her filter wasn’t all there. If there was something funny to say, she’d be the first to say it, and that was something her friends loved most about her.

The next group to arrive was Cruz and Otis. Otis was dressed heavily in his costume, and Cruz didn’t seem to seriously care. Cruz and Otis had been friends for years. They lived on the same block, and spent a lot of time at each other’s houses.

Then Kelly had arrived with Capp and Tony. Capp and Tony were a bit more closed off than Kelly, but part of the group nonetheless. 

Kelly Severide was  _ known. _ He was a jock, but also a catch. He’d dated almost all the girls in the grade; Erin being his most recent girlfriend. But everyone knew he had a thing for Stella. 

He’d asked her out when she was dating Grant last year, and she’d turned him down- publicly too. It was kinda embarrassing, yet his reputation wasn’t tainted one bit. 

It was beyond obvious to everyone around him that he was swooning.  _ Swooning over Stella _ . He watched her during lunch instead of eating, he’d be late to class because he was catching a glimpse of her in the hallway. And  _ now  _ he had people betting on him, even though he didn’t realize it. 

“So now that everyone is here,” Stella said as Sylvie and Matt snuck in together, the last to arrive. “I have a proposition.”

“What is it?” Kelly says, being drawn into Stella’s words.

“There’s no better way to start a party, than a little spin-the-bottle,” Stella says.

Sylvie looks over at Matt and shakes her head.

Emily is the first to speak up, “ooh yes, please.”

Otis groans, “no, spin-the-bottle sucks, what about truth or dare?” 

Matt nods, “that sound better.’’

“Fine, but it’s my party so I have the right to change the game if I want.” Stella states.

Sylvie chuckles, she didn’t know that was a thing.

\------

“Truth or dare, Joe,” Stella says as they settle into the living room with plates filled with snacks.

“Truth, start out easy,” Joe replies.

“Okay.” Stella says as she brings her finger to her temple, “if you could kiss any one of us in the room right now--- who would it be?”

Joe groans and Otis laughs hysterically, “Brett. It would totally be Brett,” Otis jokes as Cruz slaps his arm. 

“No she’s like a sister, so let’s see, that leaves... you.” Cruz says as he fake punches Otiss face, causing laughter to spill out of Sylvie and Emily.

“Matt’s turn,” Cruz says. “Truth or dare?”

“Easy, dare,” Matt replies.

“Alright,” Joe nods. “I dare you to shove that entire candy bar in your mouth.”

Matt looks over at the candy bar he’s talking about. The thing is huge, there’s no way it’ll fit in his mouth. Joe hands it to him, and he unwraps it.

“Avert your eyes, this might get gross,” Matt warns as he shoves the chocolate bar in his mouth, it barely makes it halfway through before he spits it back out, causing some people to look away in disgust. 

“Okay next one,” Kelly says as he hands Matt the garbage can and Stella laughs.

They went around the circle a few times. Stella being dared to have a pushup contest with Tony, though she ended up winning. Capp having to share his most embarrassing story which involved walking into school with his shirt on inside out and backwards, and then a foodfight. Otis got dared to drink a mixture of the punch and toilet water. 

“Sylvie’s turn,” Otis said as he looked over at her with a funny expression.

“Truth,” Sylvie replied, not even needing to be asked.

“If you could be whatever you wanted when you grow up, what would you be?” Otis asked.

Sylvie smiled, this was an easy question, “a singer, obviously.”

“Really?” Kelly asked.

“Yeah,” Sylvie stated, “though it’ll never happen, it could be fun.”

“Oh come on girl, I’ve heard you sing, you’d be amazing,” Stella defends.

“I agree with Stella,” Matt says as he nods in agreement.

“Don’t think I don’t have tea on you Stella Kidd,” Sylvie says as she taunts her friend.

“Yeah, spill.” Emily demands.

“My girl over here, plays the cello,” Sylvie says as she stands up moving towards Stella.

“No way!” Otis exclaims, “the cello?”

Kelly looks at Stella, eyes widened.

“I started playing when I was 4, and Sylvie used to take piano at the place I took cello,” Stella explains.

“Though I hated piano, idiot foster parents made me take it,” Sylvie deadpans.

Matt is surprised. He’s heard almost nothing about her foster care experience, so that was a big step. But also he has to break his secret, “Piano is not so bad it’s actually kinda fun.”

“You play piano?” Capp exclaims.

“What—no I never said—“ 

Kelly scoffs, “oh please. Even Cappy figured that out.”

“We should start a band,” Stella exclaims.

Sylvie laughs and so does Emily, “really?”

“Yes really,” Stella says as she goes on to explain her theory, “Sylvie you can sing, I can play cello and bass guitar, Matt can play piano, Emily can be a backup singer. And this kid Darren I know, he can be our other main singer, oh and his friend Blake also plays guitar.”

“And about us?” Otis asks as he nods to himself, Kelly, Cruz, Capp, and Tony.

“Otis, you can work tech, cause you're good at that. And you guys can do the backstage stuff,” Stella explains.

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” Sylvie states.

The rest of the party they are candy, told scary stories, and laughed at jokes. Something about all of them being together made Matt forget about all his trouble.

It hadn’t been so well at home for him lately. His mom was more and more off the rails everyday, and his dad was barely home half the time he was at his house.

Matt knew it was his fault, wasn’t his fault his parents got divorced,  _ wasn’t his fault _ . 

Yet it still felt like it is.

Nancy Casey wasn’t the mother of the year, or even on the list. But she was his mom and he would do whatever it took to protect her. So whatever his dad said about mom, Christie, or him, he took the weight and carried it on his shoulders.

He carried that weight all day every day.

And it was slowly breaking him.

But every now and then, he was reminded that he’s not alone. He has people in his corner.

Sylvie was a total stranger at first, but now she had become one of his closest friends.

The thing is… he had reservations. At his old school, Matt had been dating this girl Gabby. She was his best friend, and who he saw his future with. Last year, her family had abruptly moved them to Puerto Rico, and after Gabby promised to keep in touch with him, she ended up dumping him over the phone. It was a painful experience for Matt, and with everything going on in his family, it was infuriating. He just wanted that one moment that life wouldn’t screw him over.

Now that’s why he’s learned to value his friendship with Sylvie. He doesn’t want more, and she doesn’t want more. He needs a friend and so does she, it’s all that matters to both of them.

They need each other, and that won’t change.

They sat together on her front porch, filling through the leftover Halloween candy. 

“Candy sort?” Sylvie says.

“What’s that?” Matt asks, he’s never heard of it.

“It’s where you sort your candy and trade with other people, like buying and selling kinda,” Sylvie explains as Matt nods.

“I’ll trade my skittles for your gummy worms?” Matt asks, eyes poised.

Sylvie laughs, “you’d think I’d take skittles for gummy worms. You can do better Matt.”

Matt sighs, “fine, starburst and skittles for gummy worms.”

“Now we’re talking.”

They sat there discussing favorite candies for a while. The sun was far behind the trees now, and the moon illuminated the sky. A perfect fall evening, cold but not bitter, and the calm rustle of the trees.

“You know one year my friend Jason and I did these firefighter costumes, and we ended up passing a firehouse and getting a picture in one of the trucks,” Matt explains as he recalls an old memory.

“You’d be a good firefighter,” Sylvie states.

“Really?” Matt laughs.

“Yes really, you are kind and brave. You care a lot about people,” Sylvie explains as she looks over at Matt.

Matt looks back at her, smiling, “You have any favorite Halloween memories?”

“I don’t really enjoy Halloween. I’d much rather stay in and avoid the crowds,” Sylvie states.

“You have a bad experience, or is it just the clowns?” Matt says, he knows it goes deeper than her just not liking the particular holiday.

“When I first moved to Fowlerton, it was around halloween. And a lot of the kids that were in my class… well it was an adjustment from kindergarten to first grade, and I struggled a lot. Let’s just say, after trick or treating that year, I haven’t really been much of a halloween person.” Sylvie explains, she knows she can trust Matt, though she doesn’t share this with a lot of people.

“I get that, some days I just don’t wanna be home,” Matt sighs.

“Like right now?” Sylvie asks, nodding onto his explanation.

“I guess,” Matt sighs, “I’m at my dad’s house this week. And it’s been a tough week for him at work, so I just try to stay out of the way.”

Sylvie looks over at Matt, “Well Matt Casey, you see that tree,” Sylvie says as she points towards a tall tree running parallel to the house. “If you ever need to talk day or night, my room is opposite that tree. I’ll sneak you in.”

“Sylvie Brett, sneaking people into her house, who are you?” Matt jokes lightly.

“Just someone who’s willing to get in trouble to help her friend.”


End file.
